Teenage Depression
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: What happens when Sabrina becomes severely depressed, will she pull through it or will it be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina's Pov

Spring break just started today soon my junior year will be over, truthfully I've been depressed lately harveys been ignoring me and my aunts seem to just be angry with me all the time like I'm a bother to them. Life is turning into a blur it's far from perfect even having magical powers what good does it do if it can't make me happy am I condemed to misory forever?. I tried cutting myself but it didn't help the only thing that did was drugs this guy at my school he sold me a pouch of this powder. He said it would take away the pain and it did for a few weeks but it became more pain injecting it and getting rid of the marks. Managing to get through the day without anyone is hard my best friends have been ignoring me for a month now and it really does hurt.

I would of expected Zelda to stick by me but shes been so rapped up in her science the past week she hardly notices I exist for that matter nether does salem or hilda unless shes screaming at me. Whats the point of being alive if no one loves you? there isn't one if no one cares enough to love you than how can you keep going on living in a world of pain.

My head is spinning as I look up pills of death in the magic book I've been told it is used by many witches who commit suicide, the book has an incantation " Do away with me stop it all stop the pain I cant take anymore today". Just like that A magic vial containing 4 small pills appeared it said for best use to take all 4 but to be sure its what you want. I'm sure this is what I want I don't want to be alive anymore this is the end I down the pills and I have decided to write a letter to my aunts. At the least I should explain myself maybe then understand that I just couldn't take it anymore it was all too much. Tears are dripping onto the paper as the pen glides onto it slowly forming letters and words. Now that I have written the letter all there is left to do is sit and wait theres no goinh back now no this is what I wanted so be it. My head is starting to spin my legs are wobbly everythings going blank...

Zelda's POV

I feel utterly horrible about not spending time with sabrina this week, shes like a daughter to me I love her more than science but unfortuantly my work had to come first this week. A break through in curing aids among witches this could really be a big one if it works as planned I am submitting it to the witches organization for curing diseases in 5 minutes when they give the green light signal. There are mant people who would steal this great discovery which is why it is sensored material and I get a copy stating what I gave them and where to see to it that no one tries to steal my work. Salem what are you doing "Sorry zelly just wanted to open the can!" well watch it next time thats not a toy you know cat. Suddenly the green light flashed I pointed my finger and sent the vial off to the organization the slip appeared in my hand I quickly put it in a sealed lock box only openable by me. Sitting down and relaxing for a moment felt good but I wanted to talk to Sabrina and let her know what was going on, I hope her feelings weren't hurt too much after all she has a giant hug coming her way.

Opon getting up this eary feeling something was wrong started to panic me I yelled "Hilda have you seen sabrina?" "No sorry last I saw her she was in her room she didn't leave but I don't here her at all 'Sabrina' She called but no answer". With that I ran up the stairs franic trying to breath my heart raced as I opened the door horror filled my eyes my body running to her cold unconsious body. Hilda I started to scream collapsing on the floor hysterical there was a folded note lying on the floor I picked it up and tried to read it. ' To whoever finds this note I am in a better place now I've been suffering in pain for a month now and couldn't take it anymore. Aunt Zelda you've been like a mother to me I love you so much but when you ignored me all this week it made me question whether anyone ever loved me at all. Treating me like I don't even exist hurt me it wasn't just you many people were doing it I was turning to bad things to cope with the pain of being alive. my time has come, tell Hilda and salem that I'll miss them, move on and forget about me you pretty much have already if you had paid attention maybe you could of stopped me but its too late now.

I had never felt so worse in my whole intire life, how could I have been so selfish Sabrina was gone one of the most important things in my life gone without even giving me the chance to say goodbye. My body was soaked in tears as I handed the note off to Hilda for the first time in centurys we sat there hugging eachother like sisters should. Hilda spoke up "Zelly we've got to go to the witches council" "Your right Hilda no matter what happens we have to try and bring her back". We both zapped off hearts hopefull the council would take mercy on Sabrina and us for I couldn't live with the pain of loosing her. I pleaded my case to them asking them to save her before all was lost, with the persuasion of Hilda they struck a deal. Sabrina had 24 hours to wake up but we couldn't help would not be able to feel any presence or bodly funtions. The only thing we were allowed to do was tuck her into bed and wait, the rest was up to her she would have to be the one to open her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeldas Pov

I lay down next to Sabrina in her bed trying not to cry she seemed to be already gone but the judge said that the 24 hours were to show sabrina what would happen if she had died right there. She would only wake up if she said/thought the words "I wish I wasn't dead" which complicates things seening as she has to say those exact words. Just saying she took it all back doesn't cut it, I hope she realizes before it's too late oh god how am I going to live without her?. A tear fell onto the pillow I feel my emotion as I pull her close, Best to try and get some rest after all Hilda already went to bed.

Sabrina's Pov

Am I dead where am I? thoughts raced through my head looking around there's people dressed in black it must be a funeral for me do. Where's Harvey I want to see if he has a new girlfriend already, floating towards him I see him but hes not with any other girl hes crying alone with Valarie. That was unexpected I thought he'd of hooked up with libby speaking of the devil I wonder if shes here, my body floats up shes standing from afar even she looks a little upset. All the people are starting to leave I'm going to go look for Zelda I wonder how good about herself she feels now?. There she is with Hilda and Salem the last 3 people it looks like there buring me coffin in the ground hah they don't look upset at all it wouldn't suprize me if salem is laughing. I move in on the other size of the hole wait!, Zelda's crying shes collapsing on the ground. I'm moving towards her but wait they don't know I'm here do they? I let out a yell but no one can hear me this feels horrible.

The words coming out of her mouth are dark "You may as well bury me with her Hilda I can't take the pain anymore" Hilda started to cry too sitting down trying to calm Zelda. "Zelly it's my fault too we should of paid more attention, No one knew she was using drugs as much as it hurts you can't change death, you heard what te council said". I feel It's my fault if I had spent more time with her.. Especially this week I was so rapped up in my theory on curing aids". Now I'm starting to feel bad she had been working on a cure for aids? maybe it was selfish on my part but why didn't she just tell me that she was on the verge of a breakthrough I would of understood more.. Salem chimed in "It's my fault too I shouldn't of been so mean to her we all should of been there to help her what was going on and we werent" he started to cry too. "We all loved her salem, as her guardians we were suppose to be there for her no matter what". I hear Zeldas inner thoughts "I loved her more than anything, I was the closest thing she had to a mom I was suppose to be there for her but I wasn't now I don't even want to be alive.. Getting the cure done so quickly wasn't worth loosing her if I could take it all back". Oh Aunt Zelda if only I could take it all back I didn't realize how much you loved me now I'm crying I never meant to hurt Zelda not like this.

Suddenly everything spun ahead, I am now a week into the future sitting on the edge of Zelda's bed and quite horrified by the vial of pills shes holding in her hand. No please zelda don't do it I don't want you to die too I'm sorry but my words cannot be heard to the living no one can hear them exept me. What is she doing with the pills? shes dumping them into her hand oh god I'm crying so hard I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry I take it all back I don't want to be dead "I wish I wasn't dead" suddenly everything dissapeared it was all darkness. My eyes opened to see Zelda sleeping holding me tightly I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina's Pov sorry its shorter(Will post Zelda's next chapter)

Zelda started to stir slowly opening her eyes I trying to smile but I'm still depressed she's staring at me trying to process what happend, A few seconds later she pulls me in closer I whisper "I'm sorry" tears are running down my face "I'm sorry too". Did that dream really happen I wondered the obvious response was no I was alive in my own bed and visible. "How did you get the witches council to" I am being cut off "Hilda was persuasive and I argued about aids.. It doesn't matter what we did". I cryed on Zeldas sholder she started to cry too " Oh sabrina I don't know what we would of all done I love you sabrina possibly more than science itself nothing can ever change that". "I love you too Aunt Zelda... I'm here now and I won't leave you again" she kissed me on the forhead and gave me a squeeze it feels good to know she still wants me here.

Salem just ran through the door hes jumping up on my bed "I knew you'd wake up Sabrina!" with that Hilda came running in ."Oh thank god your awake" her eyes were teary I got up out of bed and walked over to her she hugged me zelda got up and joined. "We've decided to give you the rest of the week off from school, you need to rest sweetie don't worry about school for a few days". I hugged both of them tightly they were my aunts they took care of me when I was sick they tried to be the best parents they could be. They hadent failed me but learned from a mistake even though it took extreme measures to get them to realize maybe I was being selfish myself. I was back now and nether me being self centered or them ignoring me could take me away again this is where I belong surrouned by the people that love me the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's Pov

I tossed and turned all night frightened having nightmares that Sabrina didn't wake up, what was going to happen to me if she didn't wake up could I forgive myself no I couldn't go on with something like that hanging over me. My life was falling to peices right infront of me and there was nothing that could be done about it for now I couldn't stop myself from falling appart. Even if she did wake up it wouldnt be the same there was a gap between us one that could only be filled by the love she was missing. I wanted her but I don't know if she wants me it's not as though my duties as an aunt were fufilled very well. How could I of been a good aunt Sabrina commited suicide what aunt that cares would let something like that happen blind infront of them. I tried to stop my self scolding and tried to get some more sleep, staying awake wasn't going to change anything.

Opon feeling something kiss the side of my face I woke up, Sabrina was staring deep into my eyes how good it felt to see those beutiful blue eyes open themselves again, she had done it thank god. I found myself pulling her closer hugging her tightly she started to cry "I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm sorry too" my emotions were heavy. She started to speak "How did you get the witches councel to.." I cut her off ""Hilda was persuasive and I argued about aids.. It doesn't matter what we did" she started to hold onto me crying hysterically I started to cry too stray tears running down my face. My inner feelings started to come out "Oh sabrina I don't know what we would of all done I love you Sabrina possibly more than science itself nothing can ever change that". She looked up into my eyes "I love you too Aunt Zelda... I'm here now and I won't leave you again" tears streamed down our faces I handed her a tissue. I kissed her on the forhead and gave her a loving squeeze like a mother who when there daughter wakes up from something tragic. She responded by hugging me back I was worried she was going to reject me but to my surpise it seemed like she was more worried that I would reject her.

Suddenly salem came running in the door "I knew you'd wake up Sabrina!" he said jumping up onto the bed Hilda just walked in too "Oh thank god your awake" she said her eyes misty. Sabrina slowly got up out of bed and walked over to her Hilda pulled her into a hug I got up and joined them we all seemed to be holding on for dear life. Hilda let go "We've decided to give you the rest of the week off from school" I chimed in "you need to rest sweetie don't worry about school for a few days". Sabrina responded by hugging us both tighly, we were the only family she had right now and we needed to start acting more like it, we could of prevented what she did by paying more attention. I wouldn't let Sabrina go through something like that again from now on I was going to be there for her no matter what, nothing was going to break us apart.

Things were finally back the way they should be again with Sabrina here, "You must be starving Sabrina, why don't you head down stairs and eat some cereal" she nodded I followed her down stairs Hilda went back to bed. I noticed she seemed woosy "Sweetheart are you alright?" Suddely she started to tumble down the stairs I ran catching her just in time. I pulled her back up and walked her over to the couch "I'm fine really" the words stumbled out of her mouth. "Sit down I'll get the cereal for you just rest your body needs nurishment you havent eated in over a day" I came back with a big bowl of fruitloops her favorite. Sitting down next to her I handed her the bowl she finished it 10 minutes later "Any better?" "Yes Aunt Zelda Thank you" she gave me a squeeze I popped the bowl out. "Let's get you back to bed sweetie you look exausted" I walked her back up to her room and tucked her into bed "Sleep well" I said getting up to leave. "Mommy I'm scared please don't leave me" she started to cry again looking half horrified. Sabrina had just called me mom? that was a first she started shaking opon realizing it herself.

Suddenly it was as if the gap between us was filled down to the very molecules, I crawled into bed next to her "It's okay sweetie I'm not going anywhere I promise" I said wrapping my arms around her. She started to hold onto me I rocked her back and forth she seemed to have stopped shaking "I love you' she said "I love you too" I said. Her crying ceased as she fell asleep in my arms holding onto me tighly, the last thing I had expected was a reaction such as that from her. She felt the same way as me after all of that time holding in my inner emotions she had been doing the same. I felt closer to Sabrina than I had in a long time, but I was scared myself after nearly loosing her forever truthfully I didnt want to let her out of my sight ether. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her again she was the closest thing to being my daughter and I didn't want to loose her ever. It was though everything had stopped when I found her lying there lifeless on the floor if she hadn't of woken up I don't think I could of lived with myself Sabrina meant everything to me I though to myself. Those thoughts faded she was safe in my arms and that was how it was going to stay with that I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina's Pov

It has now been 2 days since I woke up, Life has been sad Zelda seems overwhelmed with grief I can't help but feel that my actions hurt her in a way that can't be taken back. My heart is racing lying in bed with a razor sharp blade, I wonder if it was the right choice waking up and taking it back my existance was paining her. I put it to my wrist crying debating whether to do actually do it, Zelda would of died if I had died there before but would she still die now? the question tormented me. At the moment she knocks on the door "Are you okay Sabrina?, its 1o'clock you should get up and eat something", trying my best to sound normal "Yes Aunt Zelda I'm okay" but my voice was shaky. The door swings open, she points her finger running to me vanishing the blade I start to cry hysterically she sits down on my bed gathering me in her arms hugging me tightly.

Zelda is shaking "What in Einsteins name were you thinking Sabrina?" she looks like shes going to slap me raising her hand I stutter shaking uncontrolably for a moment I'm afraid that shes going to tears are streaming down my face. As moves her hand towards get a horrified expression on my face but to my suprise she sits me on her lap and starts to rock me back and forth gently. I start to hold on to her "I thought you were going to hit me Aunt Zelda" she gets a very emotional mixedup look on her face "It's okay , hey look at me sweetie I love you too much to even think about it". "What would you have done" I stutter out "You mean the world to me sabrina... please dont ever do that again you scared me to death" she sqeezes me. The worried expression on her face reaches me "It just seemed like I was causing you so much pain that maybe you'd be better off with me gone". " If I feel pain it is only because of myself, you belong here with me I love you too much to go on without you" I look her in the eyes "I'm sorry I love you too aunt Zelda more than anything" we both sat there for a while.

Eventually I get up to go eat lunch, Hilda greets me at the bottom of the stairs "How's my favorite neice today?" "Hungry" I reply walking towards the kitchen she notices that I've been crying. Her and Zelda start to talk in hushed tones Hilda walks over and hugs me "Don't scare us like that Sabrina.. Please" "I promise both of you I'm not going anywhere". I sit down with a scoop of icecream and dig in, its caramel flavored my favorite nothing tastes better than gooey caramel. When thats done I sit down on the couch and watch tv cuddling with my aunts feeling rather loved and wanted, I meant it I'm not going anywhere. No matter how hard things get I can always count on Hilda and Zelda to help pull me through it I am lucky to have caring aunts such as them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina's Pov: *Later that day

I stare up at the clouds in the sky watching them drift by I wonder what it would be like to float on a cloud through the sky would it be as soft as they say it is or would I fall through the cloud. My mind wonders so much I pop myself onto an amazing fluffy cloud to answer the question. Pulling up a little of the cloud I lie down and pull the cloud back down its a cloud bed with a cloud blanket!. Something occurs to, what if someone notices I'm gone yes they kept me home but under the conditions that I was not to leave the house without one of them. Well it looks like double trouble becase I'm falling asleep on this cloud oh geez they'res no telling where it will take me..

Okay now I'm really going to be in trouble its sundown I've been sleeping on this cloud for hours I'm not even in the state of massachusetts anymore!. Should I blink myself home? The trouble I will be in however it's not like staying on clouds forever is going to solve anything the contradictory why can't get an honest answer from myself. A thought occurs to me "The answer from within may the truth be said without paying for the sin". "Go home Sabrina it's not worth dissapearing over this, the sooner the less you will have to deal with" I am right the sooner the better. I point my finger and zap myself home only to find that I can't even get inside the houuse! it doesn't even look like anyones home for crying out loud where would they have gone?.My hands pound on the door "I'm really sorry please let me in this isn't a joke anymore" It starts to thunder downpouring I zap an umbrella but the wind breaks it.

Lightening strikes close to me I scream and pass out "Sabrina!" I hear a faint voice "Sabrina for gods sake please wake up!". I feel someone pick me up my eyes open opon feeling my soaked body become dry blinking my eyes I see Zelda and Hilda sitting infront of me on the coffe table. "Where the HELL were you?" Hilda bellows at me "I-I" trying to find my words but failing "You nearly gave us a heartattack we looked everyplace we could think of" shes yelling. "Stop it Hilda your scaring her!" "Yeah well how does it feel to be scared? you scared the _ out of us!" Tears stream down my face I start hyperventalating shaking Zelda sits down next to me and pulls me tight into her arms. "Calm down sweetie it's alright" I shake even worse gripping her tightly "That was comptetely out of line Hilda look what you've done what she did was no exuse to talk to her like that shes our neice for crying out loud". Zelda rocks me back and forth rubbing my back trying to calm me down I'm still in shock I hadn't expected anything like that from ether of them. "I'm really sorry Sabrina I don't know what came over me" she touches my sholder I freak out and let out a bloodcurdling scream before fainting again

I wake up in bed Zelda is sitting next to me "How are you feeling sweetie?" "Freaked out, What the heck happened the last thing I remeber was feeling someone change my clothes". "I'm sorry Sweetheart Hilda got a bit out of control" she pulls me into a hug "Where were you before?" "In all Seriousness Aunt Zelda I fell asleep on a cloud". "Well thats one place we didn't think to look!" she runs her hand through my hair and pulls put some small peices of cloud "you aren't kidding". Hilda walks in the room looking upset she sits down on the other side of me and gives me a hug "I'm really sorry Sabrina" she looks like shes about to cry "It's Okay I forgive you Aunt Hilda" I give her a sqeeze and let go. "Clouds? Oh Zelly I remember when we used to fall asleep on them too father used get so upset" "Yes but it was fun" Zelda remarks. "We need to talk to you Sweetie, for starters we have put a special lock on the house temporairly so you can't get outside without one of us"

"Thats not all they'res a serious matter we need to talk to you about Sabrina" Hilda looks at me they both pull me into a strong embrace "Whats going on?" I ask worried. "Sweetie the way you reacted when Hilda touched you before wasn't normal you screamed and fainted" "I'm sorry I didnt mean to react like that I was so scared I-I". "We saw the scars Sabrina" I try to push them away but nether Hilda or Zelda will budge I curl up into a ball on Zelda and start crying. "I know it was a bit of privacy invasion but I couldn't help but noticde multiple strange marks on your sholder. I had a strong intuituion they're were more I pulled up the back of your shirt and saw many more some even bigger and deeper looking than that one" Zelda says with a painful tone. "Sweetie did your Father do this to you?" I don't know if I should tell the truth secretly it had been one of the big things that had driven my parents apart "Yes" I blurt out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina's Pov:

I wanted to zap myself away hide in a dark corner but I curled up in a ball shaking my head screaming they weren't suppose to know what he did. My father had started paddling me one day when I wanted to stay outside and play all I did was say that I didn't want to go with him and it turned into a week of black and blues. He had a temper and blew up on me for the slightest thing's, Eventually he started whipping me with with a snake whip then metal whips. By the time my mom had found out about this it had been going on for years she threatened to leave him but all he did was lash at her. When he got tired of her they got divorced and his abuse towards me got worse, part of the reason I'd been removed was because the council suspected something was going on. They sent me to live here shortly after an e.r visit where my father brought me in unconsious claiming that I fell asleep in the bathtub when they questioned me in the er I was too afraid to say anything and freaked out.

He had threatened me that I'd be in a world of if pain if anyone found out what he'd done, what were they going to do? what would my father do? the question tormented me. "Were not going to let him hurt you again if we had known earlier..." Hilda says tears falling " I'm sorry Aunt Hilda this is all my fault no one was suppose to know". "Sabrina no one has the right to abuse you in any way.. What your father did was wrong no matter what the reason" Zelda says. "I deserved it I had my own mind and wanted to do my own things if I had just gone along with what he'd wanted the beatings wouldn't of been as bad". " Having your own mind isn't a reason to hurt you sweetie there is no exuse for what your father did I'm sorry that we weren't there" Zelda sits me back up. "We could of helped you if we had known sooner" Hilda says upset.

Could they understand the pain and genuine horror that he had beaten inside of me? I had been to afraid to say anything he had a temper and had threatend to come after me if this ever got out. "That day I ended up in the emergency room he had tried to drown me choking me under the water when I was taking a bath.. He threatend me that he'd put me in another demesion of pain if I ever said anything with his out of control temper there's no telling what he might do" I tried to stay calm. "Just let me get to him ooh I'd like to give that jackass brother of mine a good slap.." Zelda cut Hilda off. "And what is that going to solve? Hilda violence isn't the answer.. all we can do is go to the council and ask for a protection order if he tries to hurt Sabrina again". Well atleast they didn't completely freak out and summon him the last thing I need right now is to see that man thing's are bad enough as it is.

Suddenly the room starts to spin I cling to my aunts hearing a cynical laugh "I told you never to say a word!" my fathers voice bellows I see his face everywhere laughing at me. "Stop it stay away from me get off me get out of my head your hurting me please noo.." I scream the room spins even more lightening strikes outside booming thunder everywhere. I cover my ears screaming breathing heavy "Sabrina?" Zelda's face is wavy she looks upset suddenly she is replaced by my father image "I told you not to.. now you shall pay" I feel a slap across the face I scream running out of the room only to fall halfway down the stairs. Footsteps tumble down the steps landing next to me theres blood everywhere something touches me I scream the door swings open lightening strikes down I feel myself being pushed back. My vision returns to normal "Leave her the HELL alone Ted I'm not afriaid to deck you" Hilda says looking about ready to pounce on him.

They've got me in a ball hysterical in a dark corner frozen with fear I want to run but theres no where to hide I point myself and zap then it occurs to me I may have to spend the rest of my life here. Pointing my finger again I redo the interior, I zapped myself into a bottle much like the one in I dream of jeannie and redid the interior just like hers. After putting a lock on the bottle to make sure only I could open it I zap in a change of clothes, a Genie like blanket and a vintage tv set with all the I.D.O.J I could want. The bottle is sound proof(if I put my ear up to the glass I can hear them) and in the house so I technically haven't broken any rules just temporiarly hidden myself. It occurs to me that Hilda and Zelda are probably freaking out but right now this is the safest place dissapeared into a bottle no one else can open.

Putting my ear up to the glass I hear them arguing "Your going to try and tell us you didn't do that?" "I told you I don't know where the little _ is if I knew I'd be gone too giving her a helping of punishment". " I swear if you hurt her in any way I will see to it that the witches council makes you pay, stay away from her Ted" "I'm her father if I want to beat her bloody thats my right don't you know the only thing children are good for is unleashing your anger". "Your twisted I never would of thought my own brother would end up so sick in the head, Hilda and I have taken Sabrina in and loved her like she was ours. All you've done is tare her down Ted your daughter was a suicidal mess and killed herself last week.. your a poor exuse for a father you aught to be ashamed of your self treating her like that she nearly died forever because of the damn abse you inflicted on her". "Well what did you think you were doing undoing her death? She was a mistake I know that and so do you deep inside shes just a piece of crap that doesn't even deserve a life as good as she had it, I don't want her and nether of you really do ether.. Hah maybe I've aready smothered all the oxygen out of her" I hear crying someone hits the floor "Don't ever talk about Sabrina like that again she never did anything to you" "She was born" "Hilda don't he's not worth it you shouldn't of kicked him there in the first place.. I'm so furious I could hit him too but we are not going to stuip to his level". "Your right Zelly just cause hes a rat doesn't mean we have to be rats too".

His words hurt me I may as well be covered in cuts and bruises, A mistake, unwanted piece of crap? I turned on the tv and cried watching Tony and Jeannie kissing. Was it true did my aunts not want me? they had been there for me but was it just out of pitty I'm too upset to think right now but one last thing before I tune the world out. Zapping words onto a note "Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night, I can only see your faceI look around but it's you I can't replaceI feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep crying". The words of Sting I zap the note out and contine to watch Barbara Eden on a 60's tv set at least Tony wanted Jeannie, Me right now I don't seem to have anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Zeldas Pov:

Trouble struck again today after 2 days Sabrina woke up she was at it again this afternoon when I went to check in on her she had a razor blade up to her arm luckly I zapped it out on time running to her frantic. Something odd Struck me she thought I was going to hit her I didn't understand but soon enought I would indeed get to the bottom of it. Hilda and I were both startled by what she had just done we'd thought she was doing better but now we weren't so sure. Now its 5 hours later and Sabrina is no where to be found, She had disobeyed up leaving the house without our supervision. I was out searching all of westbridge with Hilda, her vacum was home and there was no record of her having been to the other realm today.

After checking Harvey, Valeries place and everywhere else we could think of it was almost dark out and about to start storming lightening struck near by. If she was around outside hopefully the rain would drive her in we drove back home only to find her passed out soaking wet infront of the front door. Quickly we picked her up carrying Sabrina inside and zapping her clothes dryer "Sabrina?" Salem yells "Sabrina please wake up!" I shake her gently. Hilda and I sit down infront of her "Where the Hell were you?" Hilda bellows in an angry tone "I-I" Sabrina stutters I can tell shes freaked out. "You nearly gave us a heartattack we looked everyplace we could think of" she starts yelling this upsets me even more "Hilda stop it your scaring her!". "Yeah well how does it feel to be scared? you scared the _ out of us!"

Sabrina's face turns flushed she starts crying breathing heavily I sit down next to her pulling her close "Calm down sweetie it's alright" but she shakes even more gripping me. "That was comptetely out of line Hilda look what you've done what she did was no exuse to talk to her like that shes our neice for crying out loud". I try to calm Sabrina down rubbing her back rocking her slowly but she's entered a compete panic "I'm really sorry Sabrina I don't know what came over me" Hilda says placing her hand on Sabrina's sholder. Suddenly she lets out a horrified scream and abruptly passes out her face white as a sheet "Sabrina?" I shake her no response I open her eye lid its rolled back. "Hilda shes out cold I've never seen her freak out like that before" "All I did was touch her shoulder Zelly I didn't mean to blow up like that".

There was something troubling me she had thought I was going to hit her earlier when I raised my voice a little and now she had fainted when Hilda touched her after getting angry. "I don't know why she did that ether Hilda but ealier she nearly freaked out thinking I was going to hit her". "That's strange as far I as I know no one ever abused her in any way certianly not her mom Ted had a little bit of a temper but.." "Let's get her to bed and change her into pajamas it's late". "Your right its the least we can do" Hilda lifts her up we carry Sabrina up the stairs putting her on the bed. I sit her up as Hilda starts to pull off her shirt what I saw hit me hard "Hilda you better come look at this" my voice shaky. "What is it Zel.. Oh my.." "Should we take the rest of her shirt off?" " Unless you want to leave her in these clothes all night were going to have to". Nothing could of prepared me for what I saw next "All this time and we never knew" Hilda says tearing up, scars scattered all over her back and shoulders they looked like the scars slaves got from being whipped. I quickly pull over her nightgown and pull off her pants "How could we have let this happen to her" Hilda puts an arm around me.

There were only two people who could of done this too her something occurs to me that day the witches council summoned us "Your neice is in the hospital currently in ICU evidently she fell asleep while taking a bath. Due to her age and the fact that her parents are divorced I am asking you as her aunts to step in and take care of her soon she will be going through changes that are best explained by a woman". "Hilda you don't think the witches council suspected anything?" "It add's up maybe they said they felt she didn't belong with her father anymore because they couldn't prove anything". We were both distraught and angry its no wonder she committed suicide the other day. I feel horrible no one should have to go through what she did, pulling the blanket over her I sit at the edge of the bed "I'm going to lie down" Hilda says exausted.

I waited for two hours she finally came to sitting up "How are you feeling Sweetie" I ask trying not to sound upset "Freaked out, What the heck happened the last thing I remeber was feeling someone change my clothes" she says. "I'm sorry Sweetheart Hilda got a bit out of control" I say pulling her close "Where were you before?" I ask in a serious tone. "In all Seriousness Aunt Zelda I fell asleep on a cloud". "Well thats one place we didn't think to look!" I run my hand through her hair and pull out bits of cloud "you aren't kidding" at that moment Hilda walks in the room Sabrina tenses up. Hilda sits on the other side of her looking depressed and gives her a hug "I'm really sorry Sabrina" Hilda says looking like shes about to break down "It's Okay I forgive you Aunt Hilda" she gives Hilda a squeeze "Clouds? Oh Zelly I remember when we used to fall asleep on them too father used get so upset" "Yes but it was fun" I remark.

Pain rushes through my heart "We need to talk to you Sweetie, for starters we have put a special lock on the house temporairly so you can't get outside without one of us" this was the easy part. "Thats not all they'res a serious matter we need to talk to you about Sabrina" Hilda says as we pull her into a tight 'locking' hug. "Sweetie the way you reacted when Hilda touched you before wasn't normal you screamed and fainted" I say she starts to panic. "I'm sorry I didnt mean to react like that I was so scared I-I" "We saw the scars Sabrina" Hilda and I say she tries to break away. Hilda and I aren't about to budge Sabrina balls up on me and goes hysterical "I know it was a bit of privacy invasion but I couldn't help but noticde multiple strange marks on your sholder. I had a strong intuituion they're were more I pulled up the back of your shirt and saw many more some even bigger and deeper looking than that one" I say trying to conseal my emotions. The worst question comes from my mouth "Sweetie did your Father do this to you?" She panics clining to me and Hilda "Yes" She whispers.

Sabrina seems to fall back into her mind dazed I try to comfort her "Were not going to let him hurt you again if we had known earlier..." Hilda says tears dripping off her face. "I'm sorry Aunt Hilda this is all my fault no one was suppose to know" her words upset me "Sabrina no one has the right to abuse you in any way.. What your father did was wrong no matter what the reason" I say starting to tear up myself. "I deserved it I had my own mind and wanted to do my own things if I had just gone along with what he'd wanted the beatings wouldn't of been as bad" Sabrina's words strike me like a knife through the heart. " Having your own mind isn't a reason to hurt you sweetie there is no exuse for what your father did I'm sorry that we weren't there" I say almost falling apart "We could of helped you if we had known sooner" Hilda says distraught."That day I ended up in the emergency room he had tried to drown me choking me under the water when I was taking a bath.. He threatend me that he'd put me in another demesion of pain if I ever said anything with his out of control temper there's no telling what he might do" My protective instincts kick in hed be the one in pain if he ever laid another hand on her!.

Hilda starts to speak ""Just let me get to him ooh I'd like to give that jackass brother of mine a good slap.." I cut her off "And what is that going to solve? Hilda violence isn't the answer. All we can do is go to the council and ask for a protection order if he tries to hurt Sabrina again" I see a releived look on Sabrinas face that turns to agony in a spit second. I hear thunder and see lightening all over outside she starts to scream "Stop it stay away from me get off me get out of my head your hurting me please noo..". "Sabrina whats wrong?" she's hyperventalating fast I hear a slapping sound Sabrina goes running out of the room hysterical I catch a glimpse of a bright red mark on her cheek. "Ted" Hilda and I whisper at the same time we run after her only find her lying at the bottom of the stairs she screams Ted comes bursting in the door with a decrepid look on his face. Quickly I push her behind us trying to protect her from her fathers wrath "Leave her the HELL alone Ted I'm not afriaid to deck you" Hilda says looking fuming mad.

"You don't intimidate me.. How would you like to be chained to your sister and sold to a very hungry troll" I cling to Hilda looking back. "Shes gone!' I faint Hilda wakes me up a minute later. "Give her back to us Ted she belongs here not in the torturous life you'd give her" "Sorry sis I didn't do that one" "Your going to try and tell us you didn't do that?" Hilda yells.

"I told you I don't know where the little _ is if I knew I'd be gone too giving her a helping of punishment" At this point I want to hit him shes not a _ or a punching bag! ". " I swear if you hurt her in any way I will see to it that the witches council makes you pay, stay away from her Ted" I say in tears. "I'm her father if I want to beat her bloody thats my right don't you know the only thing children are good for is unleashing your anger". "Your twisted I never would of thought my own brother would end up so sick in the head, Hilda and I have taken Sabrina in and loved her like she was ours. All you've done is tare her down Ted your daughter was a suicidal mess and killed herself last week.. your a poor exuse for a father you aught to be ashamed of your self treating her like that she nearly died forever because of the damn abse you inflicted on her".

My throat hurts from screaming "Well what did you think you were doing undoing her death? She was a mistake I know that and so do you deep inside. Shes just a piece of crap that doesn't even deserve a life as good as she had it, I don't want her and nether of you really do ether.. Hah maybe I've aready smothered all the oxygen out of her". Hilda starts to cry tears welling in her eyes before I can stop her Ted hits the floor Hilda has just kicked him square in the private parts "Don't ever talk about Sabrina like that again she never did anything to you" Hilda says mad. "She was born" Ted says laughing synically Hilda looks like shes about to strike him again I get up and hug her. "Hilda don't he's not worth it you shouldn't of kicked him there in the first place.. I'm so furious I could hit him too but we are not going to stuip to his level" I say. "Your right Zelly just cause hes a rat doesn't mean we have to be rats too" Hilda steps back, Wherever Sabrina is I hope shes safe. A note apears on the floor "Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night, I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep crying". The words didn't make sense to me suddenly it hit me when she left she was gone from my arms now shes lost without a trace, she feels horrible and cant get me off her mind. The last part must mean that she feels distant and longs for a hug and cant stop crying, What if shes lost forever I couldn't deal with the pain of loosing her again


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina's Pov:

It was now 2am the bottle is beging to feel cramped but I don't dare leave not yet there is no sound when I put my ear up to the glass but is it a trap? My father could be right out there. What if Aunt Zelda and Hilda are in trouble? I can't think about this right now I turn of Jeannie and put my head down drifting off into a bad intense dream. I find myself in the middle of a tungion my aunts are chained to a metal pole that keeps spinning them around I hear screams "Please stop Ted" one says. All he does is move it faster I try to knock him out but no one knows I'm here is if my existance was a figment of my imagination why must he cause them so much pain?. Synical laughter fills the air "Come out where ever you are Sabrina or your aunts go to a big hungry troll" "Fuck you Dad hurting your own sister's will only make you messed up beyond redemption". A cold hand slaps me hard "Do you want to get beaten to a bloody pulp" "Stop it get out of my head!" "Your aunt Zelda will be the first to go if you dont".

My body jolted awake the tv reads 930am the noise of static urks me how did I ever sleep through that aweful nightmare the glass still doesn't produce any outside noise. Even if it is a trap staying in this bottle forever isn't an option I will not let my father hurt Hilda or Zelda just because I am afriad to zap out of this bottle and face him. With a point of my little magic finger I zap out but theres a problem I am dressed in a harem I fix it, the house is dim. Suddenly screams come out from the black "Look out Sabrina" but it's no use he grabs me from behind turning on the lights I wouldn't want my favorite sisters to miss this. Kicking and screaming "Let go of me!" I manage to kick his leg but he covers my mouth and nose leaving me struggling for air Hilda and Zelda roll down the stairs tied together with one last zap of my finger I undo the ropes.

Everything goes blank for a second I come to lying on the floor with a blade swinging slowly towards me "Help" I scream looking to the left my father is behind a small cage of bars laughing "Goodbye Sabrina". I scream again sparks fly as I lie beneath the swinging blade strapped to a wooden table suddenly the blade vanishes I fall too the ground quickly getting up and running to my aunts. Tears stream down my face we embrace tearfully "we thought we'd never see you again" Hilda says squeezing me "I love you both so much" I whisper "Sabrina duck!" Zelda yells I fall backwards avoiding the deadly bolt of lightening they pull me up.

Suddenly we are infront of the witches council. "Edward Spellman you are charged with abuse attempted murder and child abuse how do you plead?" "Not guilty I have done nothing wrong!". "Sabrina Spellman would you please step forward with your back to the council and lift up the back of your shirt" I do as they say. "Please turn around so your father can see the scars" once again I turn around "Edward Spellman do you deney that you caused Sabrina to get these scars?". "The whip caused her to get the scars not me! I have a right to do as I want to Sabrina!" "Play back the tape!" the tape is of before when He grabbed me and I screamed for him to get off me. "Sabrina spellman screamed for you to "Let go of me" and all you did in response was attempt to suffocate her, do you have no remorse for your actions?". "None your honor she spoke the forbidden words I gave her warning she didn't even get half the punishment she deserved!".

A horrible feeling my own father beats me suffocates me ties up my aunts and has no remorse? What have I done to deserve this! maybe I really am a horrible person when we get back maybe I should just take my new found bottle and leave. I could live inside the bottle I'd keep it in my locker so itu'd stay dry sure it would be small but it would be better than staying where I am not wanted. Everyday I could zap on my clothing and shower in the girls changing room in the gym it wouldn't be so bad nether Hilda or Zelda have to see me again, do they even want to be here right now?. The council talks in hushed tones for a minute "Edward Spellman you are sentanced to 2 and 1/2 years in the witches prison. In addition because you did not confess your guilt in the charges stated there is a restraining order in place for the next 10 years you are not to go within 50 yards of the victim(s) Sabrina,Hilda and Zelda spellman". They Zap handcuffs onto my father a guard escorts him out of the room "As for you Hilda and Zelda the council commends you for your curage in this delicate situation, you are all dismissed"

Now that we are back at my aunts house I zap my magic book and bottle into my hands "Well I guess I better get going now". "Sabrina what are you talking about?"Zelda asks confused "If I'm going to get settled in my new living quarters and up for school tomorrow I better leave now" "New quarters?" They say even more clueless. "Look I'm going to make it simple I heard my father I'm a mistake that no body will ever love, All I'll ever be good for is a human punching bag. I should never of been born I don't even deserve the comfort of this bottle I know nether of you really want me here so I'll be on my way now you won't have to see me again, this is goodbye forever!". Tears cover my face running for the door I hear the sound of crying but looking back can only make it harder "Goodbye" the words echo in my head.

I feel someone grab me from behind the bottle and book vanishing immidiatly I am turned around to see Zelda's face covered in tears she pulls me into a tight hug. "I've always loved you sweetie, nothing can ever change that" "I love you too Aunt Zelda, you too aunt Hilda" She walks over and hugs me too "I love you Sabrina we've loved you since the day you were born I can't belive you'd ever think we didn't". "You didn't take me in out of guilt?" "We took you in because we wanted too not because we had to or out of any guilt we did it out of love.. nothing anyone could do would make us not want you" Hilda says crying. "Do you both mean it?" "Yes sweetie we do.. Your father is wrong your not a mistake your a kind loving smart young woman who deserves a nice cozy bed and two loving aunts who put a roof over her head and do everything they can to help her.. We want you here more than ever.. You are very precious to both me and Hilda we will always be here for you no matter what" they hug me tighter I hug them back crying even harder.


End file.
